The End of Vlad!
by Emmett'sGrl101
Summary: When Vlad gets sick with a fatal disease is there any way to save him?
1. Bad News

Chapter 1 Bad News

Vlad POV

It was 3 days after summer started. I was depressed because I wouldn't be able to see Meredith. Nelly new something was wrong because I wouldn't drink any blood. My stomach was churning at the sight of it. This wasn't normal, I knew. I need help.

Nelly POV

Poor Vlad. There was something wrong but he kept it bottled inside. He was getting paler than usual and he wouldn't drink any blood. He even started throwing up at one look. Maybe he was sick? He came down the stairs holding his head. He looked extremely ill. "Vlad, dear, are you OK?" I asked

He lurched toward the bathroom. I heard him vomiting. "I'll take that as a no…"

Staggering out of the bathroom he looked as if he was going to become unconscious at any moment. "Nelly…" he murmured, and collapsed. Henry walked in and looked at Vlad.

"Henry! Call Otis. We are going to need him and fast!" I said throwing him Vlad's cell phone from on the kitchen table. He quickly dialed the number.

Henry POV

I walk in to find my best friend lying unconscious on the floor. Now I'm calling my substitute vampire…I- I mean teacher who just happens to be Vlad's uncle!

~conversation~

Otis: Hello? Vlad?

Henry: No, It's me. Vlad is unconscious on the floor and we need your help.

Otis: I'll be right over.

~end convo~

~20 min l8r Otis POV~

"I hate to say this, but…Vlad has an illness that if not treated right away…could be extremely fatal. Everyone gasped. "It's true," I continued. "Right now, Vladimir is dying."

~END of 1st CHPTR~ Review! Tell me what you think!


	2. Help?

Author's Note: I should have put this at the top of the first chapter. As much as I wish I did I do not own Vlad. Nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 2 Help

Nelly POV

I fell to the floor sobbing. The only thing that mattered to me, the child that is like my son, has a fatal disease. To make things worse he's a vampire! I can't just take him to hospital. He doesn't have a heartbeat! "H-how is that possible?" Henry cried. "He's a vampire! He's not supposed to be able to die!"

"Alas, my friend," Otis said "Everyone, even vampires, can die of illness." Henry started to cry. I knew they were close but…I didn't think they were THAT close. "He is like my brother Otis! You can't let him die!" Henry said. That explained it.

"Otis. Tell us, what do we need to know about the disease?" I asked and knelt down next to Vlad. Somehow he looked slightly peaceful. I cradled him in my arms and started to cry again.

Otis POV

"Nelly, he will continue to stay unconscious for another two days. Then he will wake up will NOT be able talk or move. He can see and hear us though." I explained. "It will be like he's in a coma but will not fully 'wake up' until he is cured. After he wakes up he will die in three weeks. We have till then to find the cure."

"So does that mean there is no hope whatsoever?" Henry asked. "No. There's always help Henry." Nelly said. I watched as he and Nelly lifted him up and carried him to his bedroom. I followed. "Goodnight Vlad, get well bro." Henry said and hugged him. Nelly kissed him on the cheek and they walked out leaving me alone with him in his bedroom. "My dearest nephew, I swear to you. I will make you better."

Vlad POV (it's kind of like a poem LOL enjoy!)

Darkness is all I can see.

I hear them crying over me.

A hug, a kiss, a tears fall.

Silence, there's no noise at all.

One quiet promise from someone unknown

I'll make it through this, for my family.

Henry POV

I had a dream about Vlad. In the dream I was at his funeral. It was all over. We didn't help him in time. Is it going to end this way? I woke up in a cold sweat. "HENRY, WAKE UP!" Nelly ran into the guest room where I was staying. "I-it's Vlad…"

~EnD oF cHaPtEr 2! Watcha think! REVIEW!


	3. Too Late?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT nor will I ever own the Vladimir Todd Characters…sadly… They do belong to Heather Brewer. Lucky …

Chapter 3: Too late?

Henry POV

Nelly ran into my room. She was crying and she said something about Vlad. All I could think was…'It's too late! We're too late! The disease was farther along than we thought! I've lost my best friend.' I ran into Vlad's room and to my relief he was breathing and his eyes were open. They had a strange and wild look. "Vlad," I whispered. It appeared he almost smiled. If he could I'm sure he would have.

"Nelly how is my nephew?" Otis said walking in the door. He was wearing that stupid top-hat. Man I hate that thing. I glanced down at Vlad. He was looking back at me. All of a sudden I had an urge to start sobbing, right there in front of God and everybody. But I held the tears back. 'I have to be strong for Vlad' I thought.

Vlad POV

I look up at my family. I see my wonderful aunt and my awesome uncle, but the very first person I saw when I opened my eyes was Henry. I decided to read everyone's mind. Maybe I can find out what's going on. 'I wish he wasn't sick. I can't have my Vladimir die! I promised his parents I'd take care of him and now look what's happened.' Nelly was thinking. I tried to reach out and grab her hand but it wouldn't move. Otis was next. 'Vlad, my dear nephew I WILL keep you alive. I swear it.' Keep me alive? I-I'm dying?

'Vlad, if you're listening to my thoughts right now, I'm going to make you better.' it was Henry's thoughts. "Otis, you can see for yourself that he is doing great." Nelly beamed. She looked like a parent who just found out her child got straight A's. I wanted to smile but still, my muscles wouldn't work.

Otis POV

Vladimir was doing extremely well. I was happy that he was thriving at this rate. "Nelly may I speak with you outside?" I asked. She looked longingly at Vladimir. "Alright…Henry, keep an eye on my…son." Her voice broke on the last word as she followed me outside.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she murmured. "Is it serious?" Before I could answer there was a blood-curdling scream from Vladimir's room. It was Henry.

Henry POV

I glanced down at Vlad just out of curiosity. He looked at me and blinked once. Then he lurched forward. His eyes rolled back into his head so all you could see is the whites. He was shaking violently. All I could do was scream. Nelly and Otis ran it seconds later. When they looked at Vlad Nelly joined me in screaming. Otis grabbed Vlad off the bed and took him into the kitchen. He laid him down on the table and pulled out a bag full of medical supplies that I was sure could only be used on vampires. He pulled out a bottle of a yellowish liquid and a syringe. He stuck the needle full of the nasty yellow liquid down into Vlad's shoulder.

Nelly POV

When I saw what Otis was doing to Vlad I jumped up and ran towards him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO VLAD!" I screamed. "Nelly! Calm down!" Otis said. "It's a simple sedative. It had to be strong enough to sedate a vampire otherwise it wouldn't do any good."

Vlad laid there twitching…I wanted to throw up. He lay there and I can't do anything to help him. I'm useless to a vampire child, but I needed to be there. I promised.

Vlad POV

I didn't know what was happening. Everything was fine until I felt…odd. Then it hit. Pain like liquid fire, it was burning through my veins. Then, the fire cooled, I was cold and tired. My eyes finally closed but my ears didn't stop. Henry and Nelly were sobbing. I wish I could go to sleep and never wake up again. They deserved better. "Vlad, don't ever say…well think…that." Otis whispered. Crap I forgot, vampire…he can read my mind. "Yes, I can." He laughed. STOP THAT WOULD YOU! He chuckled again. Roar. I'm a Taco.

Otis POV

Roar I'm a Taco? What a come-back. I could do so much better. Vladimir glared at me darkly and I just laughed.

~End of Chapter 3~

REVIEW! Give me your honest opinion! OOH! Hey! Give me ideas for the next chapter. Here's your chance to be a part of the story! I'll pick the best one and give the author credit! I need GOOD IDEAS!


	4. Hot Headed

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the delay on the story! I was at camp and then stayed at my cousin's house. So…Here it is!

Chapter 4 Hot Headed

Henry POV

I stood at Vlad's bed and watched him. He looked up at me and I could see a smile in his eyes. Even though he couldn't smile at me I knew it was there. I took his hand in mine and although it felt odd it made me feel better. I grinned at him and squeezed his hand slightly. His eyes had a small glint of fear in them and then they closed. Nelly and Otis were in the kitchen and Vlad may have closed his eyes for the last time. "NOOOOOO," I screamed "VLAD!" Nelly ran in with Otis trailing close behind

"What just happened Henry! Tell us!" Nelly begged. I lost all of my voice and just stood there. I was dumbstruck. I watched as Otis put his hand on Vlad's forehead and his face became grave.

Nelly POV

Poor Henry was too scared to speak."It was just as I feared." He began. "He has a fever and its rapidly getting higher." He paused and said, "The end is almost near." I felt the hot tears fall down my face. Stupid Otis, this is entirely his fault. Instead of hangin' out in the kitchen and flirting with Nelly, we should be out looking for something to cure Vlad!

"How much time do we have, Otis?" Nelly asked. Her voice shook with sobs. "What can we do to cure this poor child?"

"With the way his fever is rapidly increasing I'd say we have maybe…a week." Otis said his voice grim.

Vlad POV

I felt sick, sick with rage and pain. I knew the worst was happening and there was nothing I could to let my family know I'd be ok. I was dying, there was no doubt now. I felt like everything inside me was rotting to nothing. Maybe this was how I was supposed to die. Does every vampire go through this? If not, they're lucky. I hated myself for getting sick. I knew I needed to get better. I had to be there for Henry, Nelly, even Otis. They may not act like they needed my help but deep down inside. Maybe way deep down, they all knew that they needed help from someone. I have to fight this! I need to come out of this disease. Whatever is was, somehow, someway, I **WOULD** make it through this, for me, for my friends, most of all, for my family.

Otis POV

Vlad was getting worse by the minute. I hooked him up to an I.V. and a drip with something called polomicataine, which is a heavy purple liquid that made fevers slowly decrease and it kept Vladimir stable while we tried to find an antidote.

I watched as poor Henry took one look at the polomicataine and ran for the nearest bathroom. I felt so bad because I knew that Vladimir was the same way not even two weeks ago. The disease wasn't contagious to humans and that the drip wasn't the reason he had to vomit. The polomicataine had an odor that could choke an elephant. It was the worst thing anyone could have smelled. It was like hundreds of cow farms put together in one small field.

Henry POV

All I could think of was that awful smell. The bathroom looked like heaven compared to being in there. My lunch was no longer in my stomach; it was everywhere, the floor, the sink, any possible place. "Henry, dear, are you alright?" Nelly asked from the door. I replied by vomiting into the toilet. "I'll get some Sprite if you like." I nodded.

Nelly POV

A knock at the door stopped me dead in my tracks. Who could be at the door at this time? It was 1:00 in the morning. I opened the door and the cup of Sprite I had in my hand dropped to the floor and shattered. The person that was smiling a grin that would haunt me in my nightmares stood D'Ablo. "Helllooo there," he sneered.


	5. Another Author's Note IM SORRY!

Author's Note~ Guys…Did my last chapter suck? I haven't gotten any reviewz…

The next chapter is on ransom. I won't write more till I get AT LEAST (5) reviews. Good or bad.

L8r~ J.


	6. The Worst Thing Possible

Chapter 5 The Worst Thing Possible

Henry POV

I felt like I had been kicked a hundred thousand times in the gut. Nobody should ever have to deal with this. I felt my stomach lurch forward again and I vomited. Then I noticed something. I was vomiting blood. The thick red liquid poured from my mouth and I couldn't breathe. "_Nelly_…" I managed to moan, choking on more blood as I puked again.

Nelly POV

"D- D'Ablo!" I whispered. The man…well, vampire, who nearly killed us, is standing at my front door.

"Yes, Nelly. It is I. The strong and _handsome,_" he added"D'Ablo stands before you!" I had to choke my laughter when he mentioned being handsome.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice. It didn't work to well.

The acid in his voice left a permanent scar in my brain, for it was SO frightening I nearly fainted. "I've come for the boy." He rasped. "You know why, because he is dying. I have the cure. Without my help the vampire child will surly die."

D'Ablo POV

Finally…after all these years! I would get my hands on the Pravus! He would be mine and I can finally take over the human race. "I want one thing in return." I laughed evilly.

"What is it?" Nelly asked, her eyes pleading for the antidote. "Give me the Pravus."

~Meanwhile, in Vlad's Room~

Otis POV

I heard Henry still vomiting in the bathroom. I decided to go check on the poor boy. When I opened the door my unbeating heart jumped into my throat. Henry sat there vomiting _blood_. It was pools and pools of the sweet smelling delicious liquid. My hunting instincts tried to take over. I won though. "Henry…the- the blood," My fangs came down but then I realized what was happening and they shot back up. Henry has caught the disease. He is has Vladimir's disease. I watched as the gruesome sight before me got worse. Henry started to shake with convulsions and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Henry POV

At least the vomiting quit, but…why do I feel so…

~Black Out~

-/-/-/-

~In the Kitchen~

Nelly POV  
"NO I will NOT give you Vlad!" I screamed.

"So be it." He said. With that he took out a capsule with a greenish liquid inside and threw it to the floor.

NO THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE MY SON!" The terrible cry burst from my throat. Then…the most awful thing I could see at this moment in time was brought up to me. Henry was violently shaking and Otis had a wild look on his face.

"Its Henry, he's caught the disease…"

~EnD oF ChAp! Watcha think? R&R!


	7. Any Way?

Chapter 6

Any Way?

A/N~ I DO NOT and NEVER will own any of the characters mentioned in this story…sadly. Except for the ones I may create ha-ha ~

Otis POV

Nelly shrieked in utter horror. D'Ablo even looked quite startled. Henry was still shaking quite violently and blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. It soon came to me that this illness moves faster in humans. We had to hurry. Henry would only have a few days. Even though it had just starting Henry's actions showed me that it was farther along than we thought.

D'Ablo POV

The boy, Henry they called him, was covered in blood. But there was a certain aroma that made me wish I wasn't here. The boy has the infection, and then a thought hit me. They would be even more desperate for the treatment, which wasn't what I destroyed. If they REALLY wanted these boys to be 'back to normal' they would hand over the Pravus. He would be mine!

Henry POV

My whole head was spinning. I only could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. I knew D'Ablo was there and that frightened me. I also discovered that I have been infected with Vlad's disease. Oh great! If I make it through this I swear, Vlad…I'm going to beat you so hard…

Nelly POV

Oh my goodness! Poor Henry…h-he has caught Vlad's disease! Now not only is Vlad dying, but so is Henry. "Isn't there anyway for us to get the antidote without losing Vlad?" I begged. I knew the

"Possibly…" he said. "Damon!" he barked and a tall blond boy walked in with a needle filled with a clearish liquid "This…my…acquaintances, is the _real_ antidote. But there is only enough for one. Who shall you choose?"

~The End of Chap~

A/N~ hey guys, sorry so short (and a cliffy) I need help with the next chap! I'm brain-dead xP

Anyway…thx for my good friend JadedxEyes for her help and I give her full credit for her idea about Henry getting sick. I all want you to PLZ PLZ PLZ read her story "Written in Blood I LOVE IT!

R&R!


	8. Fianl Chapter

Chapter 7: What Have I Done?

Nelly POV:

"We choose Vlad!" I screamed. Oh know…what have I done?

"Very well then…" He walked into Vlad's room and I heard Vlad scream out in pain. Or maybe it was fright because of D'Ablo. Who knows? Vlad ran in looking MUCH better and very frightened.

"What is D'Ablo doing here!" he screamed. I ran over and hugged him.

"Vlad…Henry is dying…" Otis whispered to him. Yeah, way to break the news…Thanks Otis! Vlad looked at me, completely silent. Then he did something I never expected. He ran into the guest room. I heard another blood curdling scream. Except it was from Henry.

"He…He bit him…" I said. "He bit Henry"

~3 Days Later~

Epilogue~ Henry's New Life

Henry POV

It was my third day as a vampire. I w as LOVING IT! Being a vampire was AMAZING! Vlad is SO lucky! The only thing I hated was having a funeral. For myself… I couldn't let my parents know so I had to fake my own death. Hearing them all cry like that…it…it killed me…ha-ha killed…

"Henry" Vlad said "Let's go get some snack-packs"

"Okay!" I bit into the snack pack. I love being a vamp.

~The End~


End file.
